Life of Love, Death and Mistakes
by teddy-au
Summary: During the holidays Hermione gets a make-over by her fifteen year old sister. Hermione got Head girl and so did Draco. What will happen?


**Life of Love, Death and Mistakes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Disclaimer: most of the characters are owned by the author J.K. Rowling i wish I owned them but I dont but some are made up by me._

This is the seventh year for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny was actually sorted into Slytherin when she was younger and is a sixth year slytherin and Hermione has a little sister who is not a witch who is 15 and gave Hermione a make over during the holidays which changes Hermione's appearance very much so. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are both head boy and girl. What will happen?

**H**ermione walked nervously onto the train to find the heads compartment. During the holidays she had agreed to get a make over by her fifteen year younger sister, Hermione know had straight hair and used mascara and lipgloss alot now to. Her finger nails were painted a pale pink and she actually wore a skirt and a plain white shirt. She actually looked quite good now compared to her old book wormy self. Hermione opened the door of the heads compartment to find Draco Malfoy sitting there minding his own business and didnt even look at Hermione. "Hello Malfoy" Hermione said with a some-what coldness in her eyes. "Granger" Draco suddenly looked at Hermione with a stunned look on his face, "Granger? Thats you?" he asked. "Obviously" Hermione said sitting down. "What happened to you, you actually look like you tried for once. "Just a little something" Hermione told him. "Im going to make your year hell Granger" Draco said with a devilish smirk on his face. "Same with you Malfoy". Draco and Hermione ignored each other for the rest of the trip untill they went to there own common room first before the feast and there was a knock on their portrait door.

Hermione opened the portrait door and Professor Dumbledore entered. "Hello professor" Hermione smiled at Professor Dumbledore. "Why hello Hermione and Draco. You two know you have to make a short speach at the great hall tonight so everyone knows your the head boy and girl and stuff tonight surely? And I would like both of you two to join me at the staff table tonight."  
Hermione nodded and Draco just smirked. Soon Dumbledore left and Hermione said a few words to Draco "You do have a speech planned Malfoy? A least a few words?". Draco gave Hermione a cold stare "I've got it planned in my mind. Like I'd actually waste time actually writing one!" Hermione rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom. The heads tower had two bedrooms, a joint bathroom, a common room and its own kitchen for all the heads needs. Hermione put on her grey school skirt and she had to wear a white shirt to show she was a seventh year and she was head girl because it had a badge on it saying 'Head Girl'. Hermione slid on her black robes which had a gryffindor symbol on it and the the hogwarts symbol on it. She quickly brushed her hair and came back down the stairs to the common room where Draco stood impatiently with his school uniform on and ready to go. "You take a long time Granger. Now c'mon and lets go." Draco walked faster then she did so Hermione entered the Great Hall a few minutes after Draco. "Now here are your new Head boy and girl will make a speech together. Will everyone please be quiet as they make their speeches."Dumbledore said and the whole great hall was silent with a little bit of muttering here and there. Hermione just came straight out and spoke first. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Im am seventeen years old and I am your new Head girl. This is a great honour for me to be in this position and to do the many things I get to do in this position as Head girl and to be working with Draco." Hermione finished and Draco started talking. "Im Head boy, Draco Malfoy is my name. I will be here when ya need me". Hermione looked at Draco who was grinning and every clapped and cheared as Hermione and Draco took their seats at the end of the staff table. "That wasnt bad Granger" "Sadly I couldnt say the same for you Malfoy".

At the end of the feast Hermione found Harry and Ron at the great hall doors waiting for her, "Hermione, if he touches you or does anything to you come straight to us!" Ron said. "I can take care of myself Ron". "But we just worry about you Hermione" Harry said. Draco put an arm around Hermione "Dont worry fella's I will take good care of your girl.. _very good care._" Draco grinned "Get your arm off me Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at him. "Hey whatever your say Granger" Draco walked away towards the heads tower. "Dont worry I'll be ok" and before Harry and Ron could say anymore Hermione was off walking to her common room. When Hermione got there Draco wasnt insight which was good, Hermione sighed and sat down on a couch and cirled up reading a book.

Sorry its not a long chapter but its my first one and I didnt wanna make it too long.


End file.
